


Growing Up as Audrey

by hipstasmatic



Series: Slytherin Audrey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audrey grew up with Malfoy's, Malfoy's aren't that bad, She also dated Flint, Slytherin!Audrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/pseuds/hipstasmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some tales of Audrey growing up with the Malfoy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up as Audrey

Late November, December 1981  
Lucius picked up his niece, smiling more than he had since she’d been born. His wife, Narcissa, held their son as he reached towards his mothers’ earrings and pulled at it.  
“Draco, we don’t pull on mummy’s earrings. Don’t do it again.” Draco’s gray eyes turned stormy and he looked towards his cousin.  
“’Drey, ‘Drey.” Audrey looked towards the boy and smiled at him before wiggling out of her uncles’ grasp and waiting for him to be put down next to her.  
“Draco, down.” Audrey glared up at her aunt who was shaking her head.  
“He’s not old enough to play Audrey, besides your Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus are coming over soon. You don’t want to get your pretty dress dirty, do you?” The three-year-old looked at her dress and frowned. It was pretty, a light lavender colour with a white sash tied in a bow around her belly. Draco was wearing a small suit and continued to chant his cousins’ name.  
“You couldn’t have said ‘mama’ first could you Draco?” Lucius sat down on a bench and dragged Narcissa to sit next to him, setting Draco on her lap as Audrey climbed onto the bench and crawled onto her uncles’ lap.  
“Cissy! You’re here!” Bella’s voice came from behind them and Lucius grabbed his son from his wife so she could meet with her sister. “I see you brought Lucius, Draco and Audrey too! How are my favorite niece and nephew?” Bella cackled as she made her way over to the pair of kids sitting on Lucius’ lap.  
“Aunt Bella!” Audrey smiled, waving her hand and looking at her other uncle. “Rudolph!” Rodolphus glared at the child and Bella smiled.  
They stayed in the small garden behind Malfoy Manor for an hour before Audrey finally joined Draco in slumber land.

Towards the middle of December Narcissa had gotten news that her sister and brother in-law, as well as two others had been sentenced to Azkaban for performing the Cruciatus Curse on the Longbottoms. She rushed towards her husbands’ study where he was entertaining the children.  
“Lucius, she’s in Azkaban.” The man looked up from the toy he was making dance and flicked his wand for it to continue while he made his way over to his wife, Audrey’s green eyes following her the whole way. “I’m going to send a letter to her father, he deserves to know that he has the ability to see his daughter now.” Lucius grabbed his wife’s hand before nodding and watching her run down the hall.

13 March 1983  
Narcissa tightened the bow in Audrey’s hair and smoothed down the skirt of her dress. Draco sat on his father’s lap, watching his cousin as she looked over at the front door repeatedly.  
“Aunt Cissy are you sure my daddy’s coming?” Audrey tugged on a stray strand of curled blond hair, green eyes wide with worry.  
“Of course Audrey. He said he wouldn’t miss your fifth birthday for the world. He’s even taking you somewhere.” There was a knock at the door and Narcissa stood, picking Audrey up and walking towards the door. “Liam, it’s good to actually see you face to face. Come inside, Audrey still needs to get her shoes on.” Liam was around six feet tall with black hair and a shade of green eyes that matched Audrey’s.  
“You’re my daddy?” Audrey looked up at the man as Lucius put her shoes on for her as Liam held his hand out for her to take. “Where are we going?”  
“Where your mum and I started going out.” Liam smiled and picked up his daughter. “I’ll have her back before one.” Narcissa gave a small smile before watching the pair apparate out of her living room. Audrey opened her eyes to a meadow and stared around in wonder as she wiggled out of Liam’s grasp.  
“It’s really pretty.” Audrey sat down on a grassy little hill and Liam joined her, giving a small smile and wrapping his arm around her. “You took mummy here?”  
“Yeah. In fact at this very spot she told me she was going to be having you.” Liam smiled down at her as she looked up at him.  
“What did mummy look like? Aunt Bella destroyed all of her pictures.” Liam frowned before tightening his hold on Audrey.  
“She looked just like you do and I’m sure the older you get the more you’ll look like her. And from what I’ve seen you act just like she did Audrey. You’ll probably end up in Slytherin like she did, but you can’t help that, you are related to the Black family after all.” Audrey frowned, knowing that she already didn’t like the idea of being in Slytherin.  
“Will I live with you now daddy?” Audrey twirled a strand of hair around her finger.  
“No, Audrey. You’ll continue living with your Aunt and Uncle. I can’t take care of you and I won’t be able to see you anymore. I’m sorry.” Liam pulled her close, hugging her.  
Ten minutes to one Audrey walked into her room to find Draco asleep in her bed and after taking off her dress and changing into her pajamas she joined him, wiping her eyes just as Lucius walked into the room.  
“Audrey! You’re back, we didn’t even here you come in.” Audrey looked up at him with watery green eyes and cuddled next to her cousin. “What’s wrong love?”  
“Uncle Lucius if you’re not okay with the person I end up marrying it’d be okay if I found someone else even if I don’t love them as much right?” Lucius sat down on her bed, frowning.  
“Why are you asking Audrey?”  
“Just answer; yes or no.” The little girl snapped as she pulled her comforter up around Draco’s head.  
“I suppose if you think it right you would have to marry someone else even if you still love the other person.”  
“Okay. Will you tell Aunt Cissy that I’ll open my presents later? I just want to sleep.” Lucius nodded, kissing Audrey on the forehead before heading towards the door and flicking off the lights. “Uncle Lucius?” He turned. “I promise if you don’t like the person I want to marry I’ll look for someone else.” Lucius frowned before closing the door.

Summer 1985  
“Draco likes Astoria, Draco likes Astoria.” Audrey sang as she jumped around her cousin, her pigtails bouncing around her face.  
“Shut up Audrey.” The five-year-old boy growled as his cousin continued to sing. Adrian and Montague were standing not far off and were laughing, as Draco’s face grew redder with every mention of Astoria’s name.  
“Kids, Astoria and Daphne are here. I’ll be right back with the snacks, all right?” Audrey stopped and looked over towards her aunt as two little girls followed behind.  
“Astoria, Daphne c’mon over. You’ve saved me from the boys.” Daphne pulled her little sister along behind her and Draco’s face only darkened as Audrey sent him a look.  
“You’re a liar Montague. A dirty liar. There’s no way you could have apparated all the way to the edge of your property line. You’re seven.” Audrey glared at the boy in front of her.  
“That doesn’t mean anything. Plenty of young wizards apparate without knowing how.” Montague countered, pushing his dusty blond hair back from his eyes.  
“But you’re to bloody stupid to know how. Adrian, Daphne tell Montague he’s to stupid to apparate without knowing how.” The pair looked towards the swing set where Adrian slowly pulled Daphne to a stop.  
“We’re not getting into this with you guys.” Adrian called after he exchanged a glance with Daphne.  
“Get me down from here! Mum! Audrey! Help!” The group of four turned around to see Draco hanging by his ankle from a tree branch, Astoria firmly on the ground glaring up at him. “Mum!”  
“I’ll get him.” Audrey whispered as she began to climb the tree towards her idiot cousin.  
“I’ve only been gone ten minutes and already – Oh my gosh! Draco, Audrey what are you doing up in that tree?” Audrey stopped her climb across a branch to look down at Narcissa.  
“Astoria put Draco up here and I’m trying to get him down.” Narcissa pulled out her wand and brought the pair down. “Kids go inside, I’m going to talk to these two real quick.” Montague nodded before herding the other three towards the Manor.  
“I could have gotten him Aunt Cissy.”  
“Draco why did Astoria put you in the tree?” Draco mumbled something under his breath and Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “What was that? Speak up Draco.”  
“I kissed her.” Draco said a little louder and Audrey started laughing.  
“Oh dear.” Narcissa bit her lip to stop from joining her niece in laughter. “Let’s go join the others for lunch.”

Fall 1990, Summer 1991 (“The Stint of Dating Flint”)  
Audrey sat in the stands watching Marcus Flint fly around the stadium during the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game. Slytherin was doing rather well considering Marcus was showing off knowing that his girlfriend was in the crowd. She moved her eyes from his cocky smile towards Gryffindor’s stands, spotting Fred and George. The snitch was caught and Audrey followed the crowd onto the pitch pecking Marcus on the cheek before being pulled away by George.  
“What’s so attractive about him again?” Fred raised an eyebrow as Audrey looked back over at the group of Slytherins.  
“Nothing, I’m breaking up with him later today. He’s getting rather boring. Montague was at least able to hold a conversation for more the two minutes.” Audrey rolled her eyes as she began walking towards the castle, the twins following behind her.  
Later that night Audrey and Marcus were standing in a corner of the common room and Audrey shifted her weight as she sighed.  
“Okay, here’s the thing Marcus. I’m bored. This relationship isn’t going anywhere. So it’s terminated, permanently.” Audrey looked into his black eyes as he stared at her. “Right, that’s all I wanted to say so I’m going to go study in the library. Later.” Audrey raced towards the door, not even bothering to grab her bag.  
Fred and George were waiting for her in the back, closest to the restricted section. They were looking through their potions book as Audrey slid into a chair right next to Fred.  
“Told him. Didn’t stay to see how he took it. But I’m finally single, gosh I’ve missed the feeling.” Audrey smiled at Fred who gave her a weak smile back. “What exactly was the potions homework?”

Audrey was up in her room cutting up pictures and pasting them in a scrapbook while Draco sat next to her window reading when someone knocked on her door. Sighing, she stood and opened it.  
“Not you.” Marcus Flint stood in the hallway staring at her. “I thought I told you the first four hundred times I have no plans of getting back together. Do you understand Flint?”  
“No, it’s different. I want to take you out somewhere.” Marcus said in a hurry and Audrey looked him up and down before smiling.  
“No.” She slammed the door, locking it and went back to he scrapbook.  
“Harsh, Audrey. Someone’s enjoying single life a bit to much.”  
“At least I’m not the one who gets put in a tree by a three year old.” Audrey growled back at Draco.  
“That was one time!” Draco whined as Audrey threw an empty bottle of paste at him. Right as Audrey was placing a picture down Draco yelped and fell back onto the ground. “He’s not leaving.” Audrey looked up, rolling her eyes as she saw Marcus hovering outside her window on his broom.  
“Marcus I told you that I didn’t want to date you anymore. Would you go away before I get my uncle? Or Montague and Adrian? Whichever one you prefer, they’re both up to torturing you for not leaving me alone.” Audrey opened her window as Marcus sighed.  
“As long as I get a valid reason behind you breaking up with me.” Marcus glared at Draco and Audrey followed his gaze.  
“Draco go wait in the hall, I’ll let you back in when we’re done.” The boy stomped out the door, banging it shut. “Come in and take a seat.” Audrey walked over to her art project and brought it over to her desk before slipping it into a drawer. “Alright, so the reason I broke up with you. I told you I was getting bored with it, sure the first week I felt this kind of excitement but all of a sudden I didn’t feel anything for you. It’s not like a dumped you and just went straight to some other person; I’m not like Montague. Anything else?”  
“Are you sure? Because I’ve seen you looking at Gryffindor’s keeper whenever Gryffindor’s playing.” Marcus pressed and Audrey groaned.  
“Yes Marcus, I’m sure. Oliver Wood is a great player. That’s it he has talent. I’m not going to find him attractive just because he’s a good Quidditch player. If that’s all I’m going to go ask the elves to make my cousin and I lunch. I’ll see you at school.” Audrey watched as Marcus left and opened her door, Draco falling on the floor. “Having fun eavesdropping?” Draco stuck his tongue out. “Let’s go ask for some lunch, I’m hungry.” She pulled Draco along, both heads of blond hair glinting in the light that came in from the open windows scattered down the hall.

 

9 May 1999  
It had been seven days since Audrey had seen any of the Weasley’s and she had gotten a letter from Hermione stating that Molly was going to have a family dinner and everyone was invited. At least if they could drag in George and Percy that is. And so here Audrey stood, a tight grip on Percy’s hand and a promise from Angelina that she’d get George to the Burrow.  
“Audrey, I’m not so sure everyone wants to see me. I don’t think I should have come with you.” Percy tried to pull his hand out of her firm grip but she glared at him, tightening her fingers around his hand. “Audrey.”  
“Percy, we’re doing this. Angelina said she’d bring George, so everyone will be here. C’mon Percy, maybe George is here.” Audrey opened the door to the Weasley’s kitchen, yanking Percy in behind her and they were greeted with silence. Audrey pulled Percy close to her and squeezed his hand. “Hi. Is George here yet?”  
“Angelina has him in the family room.” Audrey smiled and pulled Percy along with her, dragging his feet.  
“George! Angelina!” Audrey beamed as the pair looked up at her from the couch. George stood, his eyes glued onto the man behind his friend. “How are you George? I haven’t been able to talk to you in forever, I’ve missed you.” Audrey let go of Percy’s hand and wrapped George in a hug. After a few minutes George wrapped his arms tightly around the small blond. “How’ve you been?” The pair stepped apart and Audrey grabbed Percy’s hand as George fixed his brown eyes on his elder brother.  
“Hey George. You’re looking pretty good.” Percy gave a strained smile, as George looked him up and down before leaving the house. Sighing, Percy looked at Audrey. “I told you he wouldn’t want to talk to me.” Audrey narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. “Audrey, can we go now?” Percy muttered under his breath as he looked out the window to watch his brother’s silhouette in the yard.  
“No. You two are going to talk.” Audrey tightened her grip on Percy and the pair walked out, following George. “George!” Audrey shouted but the boy kept on walking. “God dammit George would you stop walking I can’t walk that fast. You and Percy need to talk!” George paused and turned, his hands balling into fists. “Go talk to him, I’ll be waiting over here.” Audrey pushed Percy towards his brother and crossed her arms when he tried to object.  
“What do you have to say Percy? I hope you’re not apologizing, I think enough people have done that I never want to hear the words ‘I’m sorry’ ever again.” George stood stiffly as he glared at Percy.  
“N-no. I was just wondering how the shops been doing, Audrey told me how many people have been coming in and I wanted to know how the products are selling.” Percy glanced over his shoulder at Audrey before meeting George’s eyes.  
“Angelina’s told me the shop’s been doing well. I haven’t been in for awhile.”  
“Oh. So, um, Audrey and I are planning a wedding date. Did Angelina tell you we were engaged?” George looked over at Audrey who waved, pretending she wasn’t eavesdropping. “And we were hoping that you’d be my groomsmen.”  
“Did you know when we were younger, after we met Audrey, Fred would always talk about marrying her? He talked about it so much I hated her for it. It felt like she was driving a wedge between the one person I knew I could count on no matter what and here she came, automatically able to tell us apart, she could make Fred laugh. I was the only person who could do that until Audrey came along. Fred would tell me how he wanted me right next to him the day he married her and now he doesn’t get that chance. I don’t get to have him by my side when I get married; he’s not here anymore Percy. I can’t see him anymore, no one can. We won’t be able to hear his voice or his laugh; he won’t get in ridiculous fights with Audrey anymore. I just want Fred back Percy. I want my brother, my partner in crime, my best friend cracking jokes and making me laugh. After Fred realized he lost Audrey to you, he wanted to be there for her in any possible way throughout the planning. Why did Fred have to die Percy?” Tears ran down George’s face as he talked. Taking in a deep breath Percy grabbed his little brother in a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.  
“George. George, breathe. Shh. Fred’s going to be with us, he’s always with us. He’s in our hearts and in our memories; he’s all around us. He’ll be with Audrey every step of the way for the rest of her life and he’ll be with you too. He’d never really leave you two, he loves you both to much.” Audrey wiped her eyes as she listened to the brothers. “Audrey, c’mere.” The blond ran up to the brothers and threw herself at George who stumbled a bit before steadying.  
“So, George. Was that whole speech you saying that you want to be the groomsman at our wedding?”  
“I guess in a way it was. Thanks for being a persistent little brat Audrey, otherwise Angie wouldn’t have gotten me here.” George kissed the top of Audrey’s head before pulling away from her embrace. “Alright I think we worried mum enough, let’s get back inside.” George walked away first, Angelina waiting at the door for him a smile on her face.  
“See, he didn’t throw a punch or anything of the sort.” Audrey nudged the man next to her, a small smile on her face.  
“No, he definitely pinched me when I hugged him. Besides he punched me six days ago.” Percy smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on Audrey’s lips.  
“Let’s go tell everyone the news then. We have a wedding underfoot!” The pair set off back to the Burrow.  
Just before entering the kitchen Percy looked up at the sky and smiled. “You better be at the wedding Fred, she won’t forgive you.” A breeze ruffled his hair and he chuckled.  
“Percy, what’s so funny? Everyone’s waiting for us.” Audrey poked her head out the door, green eyes bright.  
“It’s nothing ‘Drey. Just a memory.” Percy grabbed Audrey’s hand, looking one more time at the sky before joining his family for dinner.


End file.
